The Greatest Sacrifice
by RedBladeX
Summary: What if Riley wanted to repay Maya back for all those time Maya backed her up? What if that came at a greater price then anyone imagined.


_**4 DAYS BEFORE THE SACRIFICE**_

 _MAYA'S POV_

It's Monday, September 14, 2015. 7:30 pm. Riley is gone. I'm all alone and I can't do this life thing alone without her, especially not without her. It's my fault she's not here because I'm the one who should be gone not her. Let me tell you how it happened.

 **MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 7, 2015 7:45 a.m.**

"9/11. Does anyone know about it?" asked Mr. Matthews.

Huckleberry raised his hand and asked, "Sir, what does this have to do with our lives? It happened 14 years ago."

"Well Mr. Friar. Do you know what happened on that day?" asked Mr. Matthews.

"It was when the terrorist attack on the Twin Towers happened right daddy?" said Riley out of the blue.

"Yes it was Riley," replied Mr. Matthews.

I got bored and stood up and started to walk out of class.

"Ms. Hart where do you think you're going?" asked Mr. Matthews.

I cursed to myself and thought of the worst excuse on the planet.

"To the bathroom," I lied very horribly.

"Sit down Ms. Hart," Mr. Matthew said chuckling at me.

"Matthews come on spill it why are we learning about this," I finally asked.

He then went up to the chalkboard and wrote CHERISH.

"We all have something or someone we cherish in our lives: our family, our house, our clothes, our friends and so on. However, on Tuesday, September 11, 2001 many people lost someone they took for granted or cared about very much. So I want all of you to pick someone in your lives and make a presentation of any sorts to show how much you appreciate and cherish them. This assignment is due on Friday, September 11, 2015. Everyone take out a piece of paper and write the person you cherish the most, then stand up and say who it is," explained Mr. Matthews.

Names were called and things were said and then it was my turn.

"Well Ms. Hart what do you got?" asked Mr. Matthews.

"You all know this odd, weird, little goofball, her name is Riley Matthews, my best friend," I said proudly.

"Why me? I mean there are plenty of other people," she questioned.

I was surprised and taken aback by this questioned. I mean my little plant, my best friend should know why I chose her.

Right when I was about to say something I was saved by the bell.

 **MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 7, 2015 12:00 a.m.**

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Riley at one of the lunch tables. Strange I usually got there first. So I slid next to my amazing best friend, but I could tell something was off.

"Hey Riles. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked my best friend.

Suddenly, my brunette best friend snapped back into reality.

"Oh uhhhh…nothing's wrong," she replied back

I may be blonde, but I'm not that stupid enough to believe that lie. I mean I was the master of lies. I was the best worst possible influences Riles could ever have. So I knew she was lying straight to my face.

"I'm not taking that for an answer Riles. Something's bothering you and I want to know now. Spill it Riles," I insisted.

"You can't make me," she teased back.

I held up my hands and showed her the ring and gave her my devilish smile. She sighed and cursed to herself.

"Ring power!" I commanded Riley.

"Fine. I'm just questioning my self-worth. That's all. No more question k?" she begged

After that for the rest of lunch we ate in silence. I was surprised and disturbed by Riley's self-doubt about our friendship.

 _RILEY'S POV_

 **MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 7, 2015 6:45 a.m.**

The texts weren't stopping. The threats against my best friend. Wouldn't stop. I was worried for her, but I couldn't tell her.

 _Restricted Number: Have you made your decision little girl? It's your life or her's._

 _Me: I have made a decision._

 _Restricted Number: Who shall I kill first? :)_

 _Me: Take me, leave Maya and everyone else I care about out of this. You understand that part at least correct?_

 _Restricted Number: I'm a person of my word. No harm shall be done to anyone of your friends or family, even the blonde one._

 _Me: Then we have a deal._

 _Restricted Number: Be at the school on Friday, September 11, 2015 at 7:45 p.m._

I turned off my phone and sighed. I knew I should alert the authorities, but this person seemed to know my every move. This as the only way to keep everyone safe, to keep my best friend safe. This person hated Maya and Maya always protected me, this time I would protect her.


End file.
